Joseph Ignatius Links (1869-1936)
The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, "International Genealogical Index (IGI)," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/2:1:M5Y3-WTX : accessed 2016-10-19), entry for Joseph M Ignatius Links. |long_name=Joseph Ignatius Links |birth_year=1869 |birth_month=9 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Carcoar, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 9557/1869 Indexed as "LINKS JOSEPH M" leading to him being listed as "Joseph Ignatius M Links" or "Joseph M Ignatius Links" by researchers |death_year=1936 |death_month=12 |death_day=08 |death_address=98 Fern-street |death_locality=Randwick, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=LINKS.—December 8, 1936, at his residence, 98 Fern-street, Randwick, Joseph Ignatius Links, beloved husband of Edith Mary Links, and dearly loved father of Josephine Imelda (Mrs. B. W. Meehan), John William, Hilary Francis, Kevin Osmond, Raymond Joseph, aged 68 years. Requiescat in pace. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1898 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=22 |wedding1_address="Kibah" homestead |wedding1_locality=Carroll, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=LlNKS—KEYS.—October 22nd, at "Kibah" homestead, the residence of the bride's father, by the Rev. Dean O'SulIivan, Joseph Ignatius Links, of Gunnedah, solicitor, to Edith Mary, eldest daughter of William Thomas Keys, of Kibah, Carroll (formerly of "Oswald," Greta). 01462 :: |globals= }} Biography Obituaries Mr. I. J. Links, solicitor, who died recently at his residence, Fern Street, Randlwick, was a native of Carcoar, where his father, the late John Links, successfully carried on a general and bakery business for many years. Deceased was one of a big family, being the third son. He was educated at the Convent School, Carcoar, and was articled to the late J. O. Dodd, of Carcoar, :: MR. J. I. LINKS. Mr. Joseph Ignatius Links, who died at Randwick recently, aged 68 years, practised as a solicitor at Gunnedah and Sydney for 40 years. He was admitted as a solicitor on August 2, 1896, and began practice at Gunnedah. He also held the office of district coroner. He took a keen interest in the affairs of the town, coming president of the Pastoral, Agricultural, and Horticultural Association and president of the Gunnedah Picnic Race Club. He took an active part in patriotic movements during the war, organising the Wallaby route march through the North-west, in which more than 200 soldiers were recruited. He was also a prominent member of the United Australia party. He came to Sydney in 1920, and continued practice in the city until his last illness. He was an outstanding pigeon shot, fisherman, and gardener, being an authority on hydrangeas. He was also an authority on Australian birds and game. He is survived by Mrs. Links, four sons—Messrs. J. W., H. F., K., and R. J. Links—and one daughter—Mrs. B. W. Meehan. :: Mr. Joseph Ignatius Links. Mr. Joseph Ignatius Links, died on the 8th ult., at the age of 68 years. Mr. Links was born at Carcoar, N.S.W., in 1869, and married Miss Edith Mary Keys. He began practice as a solicitor in 1897, at Gunnedah, and lived there for 17 years. At Gunnedah he was District Coroner, president of the Gunnedah Hospital, Picnic Race Club, and of the Pastoral, Agricultural and Horticultural Society, and also held executive positions in charitable and political organisations. In 1920 Mr. Links came to Sydney and bought a practice at 77 Castlereagh-street. He took up residence with his family at Randwick. Later he became president of the Clovelly branch of the U.A.P. Deceased was keenly interested in fishing and shooting, and was an authority on gardening. Mr. Links was universally popular amongst his wide circle of friends. As president of the Holy Name Society, his presence will be sadly missed by all the members, to whom his example was an inspiration. He was a fervent Catholic, and a devoted husband and father. He is survived by his widow and five children. Rev. Father J. Wall was in attendance during his last illness, and also administered the Last Sacraments. A Requiem Mass for the repose of his soul was celebrated at St. Anthony's Church, Clovelly, by Father Wall, who also officiated at the graveside in the Catholic Cemetery, Randwick. The chief mourners were: Mrs. E. M. Links (widow), Josephine Imelda (Mrs. B. W. Meehan, daughter), John William, Hilary Francis, Kevin Osmund and Raymond Joseph Links (sons). The funeral arrangements were carried out by W. N. Bull, Ltd. — R.I.P. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Germany Category:Resided in New South Wales